


Heart It Races

by sharkinterviewee



Series: Starmora smut-shots [3]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Dry Sex, F/M, Frottage, Grinding, Heavy Petting, Horny Teenagers, Kissing, Making Out, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Romance, Smut, Teasing, recently established relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 20:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16667557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkinterviewee/pseuds/sharkinterviewee
Summary: Making out on the floor in some dark corner felt so, so good. Rutting against each other like two horny teenagers because theyweretwo horny teenagers felt fantastic.Peter kissed the corner of her lips, then her cheek, sweeping her hair behind her ear with a sweetness she’d only experienced coming from him.“I only want to do what you want me to,” he murmured, his voice husky as he kissed down her throat.Gamora tilted her head away to give him more access, and he took it- nipping here, licking there, sucking at the hollow at the base of her throat.Peter trailed his hand between her legs to rub her over her jeans with two knuckles, tracing her clavicle with his tongue, laving her skin with soothing licks in between the occasional bites that she lovedsomuch.“I- I like this,” Gamora whimpered, holding his head in place, wanting him to never stop.She’d probably kill him if he dare took away his hand between her legs. She was practically rubbing herself with his knuckles with how vigorously she was moving.





	Heart It Races

“Peter,” Gamora panted in protest at the heated turn this had suddenly taken, “I just wanna-”

“I know,” he said, kissing her deeper, licking into her mouth and exploring her, trying to memorize her taste.

He cupped her breast over her shirt, over her bra, pretty much feeling her up over her clothing, and Gamora arched her back, pushing her chest up into his hand as she curled her fingers into his hair and grinded her hips against his.

Making out on the floor in some dark corner felt so, so good. Rutting against each other like two horny teenagers because they _were_ two horny teenagers felt fantastic.

A hormonal Zehoberei and a hormonal Terran very eager to get into each other’s pants made for a lot of make out sessions lately. A lot of heavy petting.

They hadn’t actually gotten into each other’s pants yet, though. Gamora didn’t want to go all the way, not yet, wanted to wait.

And Peter had no desire to rush her into something she wasn’t ready for in the meantime.

He loved just _being_ with her, getting to kiss her, when he’d been dreaming of that for oh so long. Okay, their make out sessions had gone a little beyond just kissing. But still. Same principle.

It was just so fucking hot having her under him right now, all the sounds she was making, the way she pressed her body into his, squirming, writhing, moaning as he touched her.

Over the clothes. That’s what was okay for now. Touching and kissing and pressing against each other. And he’d take whatever she would give him. Anything.

Gamora’s chest was heaving, her cheeks flushed, panting heavily as she tried to rub her hips against his.

God, she was beautiful. Lips parted and full, open mouth panting and looking at him with the most wanton look in her eye. Fuck, he wanted her.

Peter kissed the corner of her lips, then her cheek, sweeping her hair behind her ear with a sweetness she’d only experienced coming from him.

“I only want to do what you want me to,” he murmured, his voice husky as he kissed down her throat.

Gamora tilted her head away to give him more access, and he took it- nipping here, licking there, sucking at the hollow at the base of her throat.

Peter trailed his hand between her legs to rub her over her jeans with two knuckles, tracing her clavicle with his tongue, laving her skin with soothing licks in between the occasional bites that she loved _so_ much.

“I- I like this,” Gamora whimpered, holding his head in place, wanting him to never stop.

She’d probably kill him if he dare took away his hand between her legs. She was practically rubbing herself with his knuckles with how vigorously she was moving.

It was so easy to give into the feeling- of wanting him, of liking feeling desired, of reveling in the way he looked at her, that he wanted this too, wanted her.

She didn’t have to be responsible Gamora with him, who always had self restraint and always did the smart thing.

Okay, well, of the two of them, she was still very clearly the responsible one. But he didn’t expect that of her. He didn’t expect anything of her. She liked that.

It took her awhile to get that- that this closeness he offered, this kindness, this friendship, it wasn’t some pitfall with hidden caveats and expectations that she just couldn’t see yet.

His smiles weren’t a trap, and his warmth was no strings attached.

And then she really couldn’t help falling for him.

She was glad to find the feeling was mutual. As was the… attraction. They were still exploring that. This was still rather new.

It could be a bit overwhelming at times. This wealth of closeness and intimacy. Emotional and the other kind.

Peter was the first person she’d ever dated, so yes, they were still exploring this new aspect of their relationship as it opened up.

And he, in turn, just wanted to get lost with her. To hold her close, breathe her in, take her hand, get her to dance. Make her laugh, see her smile, kiss her on the lips. He liked making her laugh.

* * *

“P-peter,” she gasped, fingers clamping around the back of his neck as he pressed his knuckles into her even harder. He had his head bowed down to the crook of her neck, and she held him there, clenching her thighs as her hips bucked and her leg jerked so, so close, almost there.

She had to wonder if he somehow knew. That this was how she touched herself.

By shoving an object between her legs and rubbing herself on it, still clothed as she masturbated on her bed with her door locked, because the friction from her clothes on her clit always got her there quicker than if she used her fingers directly.

Peter rubbing her with his knuckles over the layer of her tight jeans and wet underwear had her squirming in his lap, chasing release, moving against his ministrations with a desperate speed.

And then, just like that, she broke.

Gamora pulled him in by his shoulders, legs clamping around his hand, her breath skittering as she shuddered through orgasm, her heart pounding in her ears, clutching at him, digging her nails into him as the vocal whines attached themselves to every breath she took in and let out.

Finally her legs that she had tensed through her climax went limp as her eyes fluttered shut, and her head fell forward to rest on his shoulder.

Peter kissed at the beading sweat on her temple. It had initially surprised him, when she wrapped her arms around him and just tugged him into her, but he had to admit it felt right. Gamora holding onto him.

And he held her in return- everything about it felt so right.

Gamora hummed, smiling, nodding into the sweet brush of his lips against her temple.

He’ll be damned if her post orgasm glow and the breathless chuckle she gave him wasn’t heart stopping.

She shifted her hips, actually letting them fall, but when she did so she found something surprising. Her eyes went almost comically wide when she felt it.

“Wow. You’re like, really hard,” Gamora said, shifting against him again like she was trying to get a feel for him. Peter had to bite his lip to stop himself from groaning. That didn’t stop him from blushing a bit at her surprise and discovery.

“Well, yeah, that was kinda really fucking hot,” he pouted, face flushing. “It’s like, impossible to not be ridiculously turned on after that.”

He swore he saw a glint of something mischievous and _calculating_ in her eyes before she wrapped one of her legs around his hips to give her leverage and rubbed up against him so tantalizing.

Peter’s head dropped down to her shoulder, leaning over her and holding onto her for support.

“Fuck,” he breathed, completely at her mercy.

“Yeah, you like that?” She asked, practically nuzzling him, brushing around the shell of his ear, a wicked smile curling at her lips.

“Gamora,” he moaned weakly, and her smile only grew. The arm that he had snaked around her waist just held her tighter as he leaned against the wall and against her as she rocked into him.

“You’re so still,” she pointed out, brushing her fingers through his hair, trying to encourage his movement.

Which, okay, at first he was a little hesitant to move even an inch and was struggling to stay still and let her set the pace of the movement between their lower bodies, cause she was right. He was so hard. Aching. But he didn’t wanna just start, like, dry humping her and making her uncomfortable.

Because rubbing her over her jeans with his knuckles to get her off was a little different than having an erection and rubbing his clothed cock against her and Peter possibly coming in his pants. But she seemed more than supportive of the second idea. She seemed very partial to it.

Gamora sat back a bit, letting her ass rest on the floor, and parted her legs so one was between Peter’s knees and the other bracketing the outside of his leg.

“Here, come on,” she said, unceremoniously pulling him on top of her, pulling him down so their groins met.

Peter chuckled, half in disbelief, half in amazement as he actually got what she wanted him to do, and he moved into a more comfortable position, with one of his legs slotted between hers.

“Yeah, like that,” Gamora smiled, clearly pleased that he got what she was going for. “Good to go?” She asked with the most dazzling smile.

“Uh, yeah, I guess, so, you just, you’re sure you-” before he could finish his question she had grabbed his head and brought it down so she could crash her lips to his.

It wasn’t the wildest kiss they’d ever had. More than wild, it was just… warm.

“C’mon, Peter, wanna feel you,” she murmured against his lips, and his stomach clenched in desire.

He nodded, kissing her again and again, one of his hands moving to grab ahold of her ass and hitch her leg up, and Gamora gasped in delight at the sudden change in position, how perfectly their legs were slotted between each other’s right now.

So perfect as Peter rubbed himself against her, groaning and panting as she met his rocking thrusts with gyrations of her own.

His lips ghosted along her neck, puffing hot breath on her skin, the movement of his hips growing desperate and frantic.

He felt so good pressing into her. She was still so sensitive, and god, Peter rubbing up against her with his hard on still trapped in his pants- it was to die for.

God, fuck, this was good. He was so fucking hard, and she felt so good, her lips tasted so good, her mouth all hot and inviting.

Fuck whoever wrote off dry humping as something juvenile, because this was fucking hot and sexy and fun as fuck. Felt good too. Rubbing up against each other. Making out in some dark corner and rutting hips with a delicious desperation, fuck yes.

“G-Gamora,” he puffed, breathing heavy against her neck as he started humping her even harder, his rhythm a little more frantic and losing direction.

“Yeah, Peter? Yeah? You wanna cum? Just like this? Know you can. Harder. Faster. Know you can do it for me, Peter. Know you can come for me,” she encouraged, a little breathless (okay, maybe a lot breathless), but so be it. “So do it. Be a good boy and come for me, Star-lord.”

Peter actually whined just from her words, feeling his stomach tighten.

He fucking whimpered as he held her closer and started rutting against her frantically, desperately, right up until he came in his pants with a choked off moan.

He probably would have just collapsed if Gamora wasn’t already sitting in the corner against the wall, and if he weren’t already leaning into her for support.

As it was, he pretty much collapsed against her, his whole body leaning on her, to the point that Gamora had her arms around his back to keep him upright and supported into her, his head resting on her shoulder.

He would’ve slipped out from under her if she hadn’t had such a firm hold on his upper back, keeping him titled her way. Keeping him upright and leaned against her as his body was pretty spent. He just came in his pants. Gamora had her arms wrapped under his and around his shoulder to keep him close and leaned up against her. Holy fuck.

“That was a lot of fun,” Gamora laughed breathlessly.

“That was _amazing_ ,” he agreed, making Gamora giggle.

“We should do this more often.”

“I am so down for that.

* * *

It was a bit of a delayed reaction, when it finally hit him. Almost five minutes had gone by when he realized it.

“Holy shit, did you just call me good boy?” Peter asked, cheeks pinkening at the memory. “Oh my god, you did, didn’t you? And you- you called me Star-lord!” He gasped, sounding all scandalized

“Mhm,” Gamora nodded easily. “I called you my good boy Star-lord and it made you come,” she smirked, knowing it would embarrass him.

“W-what!?” He spluttered. “It didn’t _make_ me come! I was already going to come when you started saying that stuff.”

Despite how fervently he was denying it, Gamora was up for the challenge, and raised a doubtful eyebrow at him.

“Oh, so you’re saying you didn’t like me calling you a good boy?” She asked like it was just some idle curiosity. “That you didn’t like being called Star-lord? That it didn’t turn you on?” She was teasing him, and fuck he was losing this argument. “You’re saying you didn’t have a sexual reaction to me telling my good boy Star-lord to come for me?”

Peter’s breath caught at her words, and he blushed even more.

“Shut up,” he whined, turning his face away to hide how red it was.

Was it wrong that she found him so attractive when he was blushing in embarrassment? Probably. But it didn’t change the facts.

Gamora wasn’t sure if she’d ever found him quite so… tempting, post-orgasm and blushing like mad. He was still panting (she was too), and avoiding her eyes while trying to hide his face in flushed indignation at her teasing.

Well, she wasn’t teasing him for it, per se. She didn’t think he had anything to be embarrassed about either. He just had to go and deny how aroused he was by that, so the light teasing now was only to prove him wrong.

And maybe to extend the blush that had crept on his cheeks and down his neck.

Peter looked so _good_ right now.

He was still trying to hide his face though, and she just couldn’t have that.

Gamora wrapped her arms around the back of his neck and gave him a light tug forward, leaning up at the same time to plant kisses along his jaw, one or two on his cheek, and pulling him even closer to whisper in his ear.

“You know you’re cute when you blush, right?” Gamora murmured, her fingers trailing along the back of his neck.

Peter made a strangled noise that died in the back of his throat.

It only took a few more nudges from her nose before he angled his face back towards hers and captured her lips in a kiss- her waiting, very eager lips that had been so very wanting.

Gamora smiled and parted for him-

Yes, she liked this. She liked this very much.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from: [Heart It Races - Dr Dog](https://youtu.be/NHPXXphhiBc)
> 
>  
> 
> One might be tempted to ask why I like starmora dry humping so much, when that is not the case. The fact of the matter is that I like _everybody_ dry humping


End file.
